Came Back for You
by sk8ergirl23
Summary: It has been a year since Nick left, and he comes back only to find that Madison has a new boyfriend. Will he be able to win her over, or is he truly too late? MadisonOC at first but eventually Maddick Please R
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

Nick arose out of his bed at exactly 8:00 am. Last Night he had finally decided that today he would

go back to Briarwood. He smiled at that as he thought about seeing all of his friends again. But there

was one oerson in particular he wanted to see most.

"Madison." he said quietly to himself.

His smile grew wider at just the thought of her. He could easily

picture her breathtaking smile and her gorgeous brown eyes. He loved that she was so easy to

talk to and that she would try and help in times of need. Then there was the part that made dread

cross over him. What if they didn't want to see him again? What if they were mad at him for not

calling even once over the time of his absence? He could just hope for the best. He mentally

slapped himself for not staying in touch with them. But he didn't need to think about that, he just

needed to focus on just seeing them again. So with that he grabbed a small bag-- small enough so

that it would fit into the side of his bike-- and he started stuffing it up with all of his clothes and

everything he had brought with him. After he was done packing and he said his goodbyes to his

adoptive parents, he loaded everyhing onto his bike and headed off back to Briarwood.

He promised he would come back, and today he finally would


	2. Maddie's New Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Maddie's boyfriend

Nick's bike roared along the highway as he made his way back to Briarwood. He had been smiling

the entire trip. His happiness just seemed to ampify as he passed the "Welcome to Briarwood" sign.

He drove for a little while longer, not stopping until he finally had seen his friends...namely Maddie.

He had finally been able to reach the Rock Porium in no less than 10 minutes after passing the

sign. He parked his bike a little ways down the street so his presence could be more of a surprise.

Nick walked up the sidewalk with a huge grin on his face as he neared the record shop. Nick couldn't

see anybody he knew until he slightly turned his head to the side and saw Phineas humming softly

to himself, Nick smiled and chuckled a bit at Phineas. Nick cleared his throat rather loudly, at least

loud enough for Phineas to hear. Phineas jumped slightly, turning his head to see who the noisy

culprit was. A huge smile spread across the troblins face as he saw Nick standing nearby with a

grin on his face. Without a word, Phineas marched over to Nick and threw his arms wround him and

hugged him tight enough to the point where Nick couldn't even breathe--which by now he really couldn't.

"Nick! You're back! You're really really back!"

Nick nodded his head as he looked at Phineas--his face starting to turn blue

Uh...yeah...but..you think...you can let...me breathe? Nick asked, not able to stand the loss of breath

any longer.

"Huh? Oh--right sorry 'bout that." Phineas said as he released his hold on Nick and backed off.

Nick smiled appreciatevly at Phineas.

"Thanks. Uh...so is anyone around?" Nick said as he looked around curiously.

"Oook I don't know...but I'll find one!" Phineas said as he turned and ran off to find any of his friends.

Not giving Nick any time to reply.

"Bu--oh well" Nick said as he turned his head and smiled brightly. There she was. He saw her beautiful

smile flash across her face. Nick's smile quickly faded to a frown as he saw a guy walk out of the Rock

Porium and gave Maddie a kiss on her cheek. This guy was about Nick's height and had short brown

hair, fairly light skin, bright blue eyes, and wore a blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirts, with a white

button-up shirt, and dark blue baggy pants. Maddie looked away from this guy as her gaze shifted

towards Nick's direction. Her eyes widened as she saw Nick. She ran over to him and wrapped her

arms around Nick's neck, giving him a gentle hug.

"Nick, oh my god, you're really back!" Maddie smiled, hardly believing he was standing right in front

of her. Even though she was smiling, she was hurting like hell on the inside, she had been waiting

so long for Nick to return, but when he finally does return, she has a boyfriend. Maddie turned her head as

she heard someone clear their throat. She smiled as she saw the guy she was talking to walk towards them.

Maddie smiled and looked over back at Nick.

Oh-- Nick, this is my boyfriend...Scott


End file.
